


Bivouac

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [4]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Case Fic, Gen, M/M, struggling author is struggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 13:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when a body is discovered in a bivouac.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bivouac

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Strailo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strailo/gifts).



> I really struggled with this word of the day challenge for dictionary.com word of the from 5/6/1999. The word was:  
> [bivouac](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/1999/05/06/bivouac)  
> An encampment for the night, usually under little or no shelter.  
> To encamp for the night,usually under little or no shelter.
> 
> I've been writing on and off for the last 5 days or so trying to get it to the point where I'm happy with it. I'm still not really happy, but I can't fiddle with it anymore. 
> 
> Anyway I think it sucks, but I hope it was semi worthwhile for you guys.
> 
> This work is dedicated to Strailo who likes my work even when I think it's crappy.
> 
> As always comments and kudos feed the muse.

# 

Bivouac

“Gibbs” Jethro answered tersely. 

“Boss, we have a body on 5th and main.” Tony reported.

“Be there in 15.” Gibbs hung up the phone.

At the scene, Tony got the initial information from the police officer that found the scene before sending him on his way so that he didn’t have to deal with Gibbs.

McGee and Ziva should have been closer, but Gibbs was the one who pulled up first. He probably broke all the speed laws again. Tony just hoped he wouldn’t have to talk any police officers out of writing Gibbs tickets again. Once was enough.

“Boss. Apparently a marine set up a bivouac here and someone decided to shoot him. Which is why we’re getting rained on in the dead of night.” Gibbs head slapped him. “Yes, boss. Thank you, boss. I already sent the police on their way so that they wouldn’t disturb the scene.”

“What do we know?”

“Age 24. His CO is Jordan Campbell. Honorably discharged. Used to work at a gun range, but no record of him since he left that job about 3 months ago.”

“Where’s McGee and Ziva?”

“Not sure. They should have beat you here.”

Just then they heard the screeching of Ducky and Palmer’s van. “Hey Ducky, dead marine for you in the bivouac.”

“McGee and Ziva should be here soon. It reminds me of this one time.” Ducky started.

“The body, Ducky?” Gibbs asked. He’d worry about what happened to Ziva and McGee later.

“Well as I’m sure you can tell. He was shot through the upper chest cavity. I would wager that it probably nicked his heart, but I won’t know for sure until the autopsy. I’d estimate time of death to be somewhere between 10pm and 6am. Again I’ll know more after the autopsy.”

“Thanks Ducky.”

Screeching wheels announce the arrival of Ziva and McGee. McGee’s green complexion proved without doubt the way Ziva had been driving. Stumbling out of the car, McGee raised his finger up in the universal one minute signal before spewing behind a few bushes fortunately not ones that were part of the crime scene. 

“Ziva do the sketches.” Gibbs barked out. “McGee when you’re done take over photographing the scene, so DiNozzo can finish interviewing witnesses.”

“Gibbs.” Ziva started wanting to explain their lateness.

“Not now, Ziva.” Gibbs responded before she’d gotten more than his name out.

McGee stood up, wiping his mouth off. “Sorry, boss. “ McGee started heading for Tony to grab the camera. “We were half way here when the car stopped dead in the highway. Ended up a mouse had gotten in and chewed through some of the wires. I had no choice but to let Ziva drive to get us here in even a decent amount of time after we managed to get a new motor pool car.”

“Next time don’t pick the car with a mouse in it, Probie. For your troubles, you can enjoy the bivouac until Ducky sends you away.” Tony smirked at him though his eyes hid a bit of pity in the corner as McGee still didn’t look good.


End file.
